dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Red Templars
} |name = Red Templars |icon = Red Templars heraldry.png |image = Red Templar Heraldry.png |px = 270px |type = Military |headquarters = |leaders = Raleigh Samson |races = Human |ranks = General Knight-Captain Knight Shadow Horror Guard Marksman Foot Soldier |location = Emprise du Lion Hissing Wastes Storm Coast Emerald Graves |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition Heroes of Dragon Age }} The''' Red Templars''' are a splinter faction of rebel Templars, who have become corrupted by the use of the so-called "Red Lyrium". History Involvement The Red Templars continue to further Corypheus' agenda in both Orlais and Ferelden. The Red Templars establish a hidden port on the Storm Coast in north-eastern Ferelden to enable rapid transport across the Waking Sea. They also aid the Freemen of the Dales- deserters turned bandits from the Orlesian Imperial Army who have abandoned the War of the Lions- by giving them supplies in exchange for their aid in harassing refugees, Orlesian soldiers and Inquisition forces in addition to transporting and storing Red Lyrium throughout the Emerald Graves. Eventually the Freemen are attacked by the Inquisition. Knight-Captain Carroll attempts to re-establish contact between the Red Templars and the Freemen but is lured into a trap by the Inquisitor and is slain. Red Templar patrols are also deployed to the Hissing Wastes to help protect the Elder One's research teams there. The Red Templars also establish a major presence in Emprise du Lion, seizing Suledin Keep as their primary base of operations. They purchase the local quarry and then intimidate Mistress Poulin to hand over the local villagers from Sahrnia in order to mine and grow more red lyrium. The Demon Imshael somehow ingratiates himself with the Red Templars at Suledin Keep and supervises the project to infect Giants with red lyrium which successfully results in several corrupted Giants. Eventually the Inquisition launches a sustained assault driving the Red Templars out of the region and seizing the Keep. }} }} Notable Red Templars * Knight-Captain Fornier * Lowen * Keldon * Conall * Hayden * Besen * Vernon * Susanne * Wystan Red Templar units * Red Templar Knight - large and horrible to look upon, they have portions of their flesh being fused to their armour, they hit hard and are able to strengthen nearby Red Templar soldiers. * Red Templar Shadow - Templars whose arms have been taken over by sharp red lyrium crystals. They stalk the battle field and attack unseen. * Red Templar Horror - barely human beasts with warped, mangled flesh bursting out of their armour and studded with red lyrium crystals, they attack from afar and can generate a barrier for themselves after a moment of channeling. * Red Templar Guard - (Sword and Shield) * Red Templar Marksman - (Archer) * Red Templar - (Warrior - Sword) Abilities Thanks to the powers of Red lyrium, all Red Templars possess enhanced speed, strength, stamina and healing capability. At more advanced stages of corruption, they are able to 'sow' red lyrium deposits into the soil. Red Templar Horrors are also able to create and expel red lyrium crystals at high velocity from their bodies and spew red lyrium in liquid form. The Horror can charge a magical barrier, their "tell" being when they wring their heads and writhe, their red lyrium-lumped backs pulsating. Red Templar Knights are able to channel red lyrium into other Red Templars to accelerate the speed of their corruption, transforming them into Horrors almost instantly. Knights are also able to use this ability to further enhance the strength and endurance of other Red Templars. While both Horrors and Knights eschew traditional weaponry in favour of their bare hands and claws, Shadows have taken it further and their forearms have actually transformed into giant spikes of Red Lyrium, allowing them to slice into their enemies. See also *Behemoth *Short Story: Paper & Steel Gallery Red Templar.png|Red Templar Red Templar Marksman.png|Red Templar Marksman Red Templar Guard.png|Red Templar Guard Red Templar Advanced Corruption.png|Red Templar in an advanced state of corruption Red Templar Horror.png|Red Templar Horror Red Templar Shadow.png|Red Templar Shadow Red Templar Knight In Game.png|Red Templar Knight Promotional Templar Horror.jpg|Artwork of a Red Templar Horror in Heroes of Dragon Age RedTemplarShadow.png|Artwork of a Red Templar Shadow in Heroes of Dragon Age Red Templar Knight HoDA.jpg| Artwork of a Red Templar Knight in Heroes of Dragon Age HoDA Red Templar Archer Tiers.png|Tiers of a Red Templar Archer in Heroes of Dragon Age References Category:Red Templars Category:Groups Category:Templars